This invention relates generally to the design and support of friction elements within driven discs of friction clutches. More particularly, the invention relates to the use of unitary friction and load carrying elements adapted for installation in such discs.
Numerous designs of friction disc assemblies have been offered and utilized in the prior art. The more modern of such designs utilize modular forms of construction, wherein the friction elements are pre-assembled and secured to a backing plate or support member. The support member is in turn secured, typically by riveting, to a clutch driven disc assembly which is ultimately installed in a friction clutch. Use of modular construction produces a system involving fewer construction steps, and reduces the cumulation of tolerances giving rise to final machining steps. In addition, where friction elements are secured to a backing plate, there always remains a possiblity of an element becoming unsecured from the plate due to poor bonding quality or an insufficient weld connection.